Jason Young vs. Dustin Poirier
The fight was the UFC debut of Jason Young, who was a late replacement for Rani Yahya. The first round began and they touched gloves. Poirier came out southpaw. They circled feeling each other out. Poirier landed an inside kick and ate two. Young landed a counter right with four thirty, but Poirier was swinging away. Poirier got a double but Young worked a kimura. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Young stood back to the clinch. Young kneed the thigh, worked the body with some good punches. Three thirty. Young kneed the body. Three fifteen. Poirier kneed the body and broke with two big rights and a grazing left hook there. Three minutes. "He's tired already!" Poirier blocked a high kick there. Young landed a counter right hand. Poirier landed an inside kick and blocked a double leaping high kick. Poirier landed an inside kick, a hard one. Young blocked a high kick. Two fifteen. Poirier landed a hard inside kick and dodged a flying knee, landed a right hook. Young kneed the body. Poirier landed a left and missed a flying knee. Young landed a counter left hook. They clinched. "Straight punches!" One thirty-five as Poirier broke with a left hook and a blocked high kick. Young was cut above the left eye. Poirier landed an inside kick. One fifteen. "Seventy percent!" One minute. Poirier landed an inside kick, it hit the groin, they touched gloves. Poirier landed an inside kick, blocked a high kick, Young slipped and stood. Young landed an inside kick. Thirty as Poirier landed a hard inside kick and a straight left and another inside kick. Fifteen. Young landed a good right hand. Poirier landed an inside kick and ate a hard one. The first round ended, good round. 10-9 Poirier but very close. "He's getting tired. Put it on him," Brad Pickett was telling Young. The second round began. Young landed an inside kick. Young landed a right uppercut and an inside kick. Poirier landed a jab there. Young landed another nice inside kick and another blocked double leaping high kick. Poirier landed a leg kick and ate a body kick. Young missed a spinning wheel kick. Four fifteen. They clinched, Poirier avoided the plum and threw Young aside. Young smiled. Poirier landed a hard inside kick to the groin with four minutes and Young had to take a moment. Big John gave Poirier his final warning on the subject. Young landed a hard inside kick. Three thirty-five. Poirier blocked a high kick and ate an inside kick. Three fifteen as Young landed a hard inside kick. Young ate a counter right hook there and landed a hard inside kick and another. Three minutes as Poirier landed a straight left and a right jab. They exchanged. Two thirty-five. Young landed an inside kick. Two fifteen. Poirier landed an inside kick and ate a hard one. Two minutes. Young landed a right uppercut in a wild exchange. Poirier's left leg was a bit jacked from those kicks. One thirty-five. Poirier landed a left hand and ate a counter right and a left hook himself. Young landed a right hand and a hard inside kick to the groin but they touched gloves with one fifteen. Poirier landed a left hand. One minute. Poirier landed a jab there. "Forward! Don't back up!" Poirier blocked a high kick and dodged a flying knee, Poirier landed a big body kick and they exchanged. Young kneed the body. Poirier landed a right uppercut and got a trip to half-guard. Fifteen. Blood was all over the left side of Young's face. The second round ended. 10-9 Young but relatively close. The doctor took a look at Young between rounds. Poirier's corner called it a dominant round for him and said he was up two rounds to none. "He's fast," Poirier commented on Young. The third round began and they touched gloves, Poirier was pumped up. Poirier landed a jab. He landed an inside kick to the groin and was warned again. Four thirty-five. Poirier landed a left hand. Something happened, time was briefly called, they continued. Poirier landed a straight left grazing. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Poirier landed a right hook to the clinch. Poirier worked for a double. Three thirty-five as Young worked a guillotine. He let it go defending the takedown. Poirier kneed the thigh, giving it up. Three fifteen. Poirier worked for a single. He switched back to a double. Three minutes remaining. Poirier switched to a single. The crowd chanted something, dunno what it is. Poirier threw in a trip and got Young down there. Two thirty. Young stood, Poirier got another trip, Young stood right back to the clinch. Two fifteen. Young was stuffing a double. Two minutes. Poirier switched to a single. Young landed seven right elbows to the kidneys. Poirier got the single against the cage. Young landed four or five short right elbows. One thirty-five with two more to the body and a left elbow. Three more left elbows there. One fifteen. Three thudding right elbows to the body. Young stood to the clinch. One minute as Poirier got the trip. "Get back up, Jay!" Young stood to the clinch. He landed four right elbows inside. Thirty-five as Poirier got a double into half-guard. Young regained guard nicely. Young landed a right elbow. Poirier passed to half-guard. Fifteen. Young landed repeated right hammerfists from the bottom, staying very active. 10-9 Young but close. 29-28 Young in my opinion. Close, could have gone either way. UD for Poirier unfortunately.